Hidden Underneath
by brown-suga23
Summary: Angelus wants Willow back...I know...Blah blah blah! It's the same ol' story but with my own little twist! Please review it! It's my first fic like this so any review that is good or bad is greatly appreciated!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Hidden Underneath Author: coco_nut03 Rating: R to NC-17 Pairing: W/Aus Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the show but everything else I do own!! Feedback is greatly appreciated. Good or bad, it doesn't matter!  
  
Hey guys! This is my first story so please be gentle. In the beginning I was going to go with the current storyline on Buffy and Angel but I've decided to just make up my own story!  
  
"Willow?" the voice called. "Five more minutes." she mumbled into her pillow. "Come on. It's time to go." The female voice called out once again. Willow slowly got up and felt her way to the nearby bathroom. She switched on the light and turned on the faucet. "Willow, the sun's almost set. We've got to take the girls to the cemetery." Buffy gently spoke as she peered into the bathroom. "I know.I'm up. Give me two minutes and I'll be ready for vamp target practice." Willow mumbled unconvincingly.  
  
She sighed as her thoughts wandered to the last couple of months. Each day had gone by like the last. Research through the books for the upcoming prophecy, take naps in between and then get up at night to help train the potential slayers. Willow was exhausted. She would give almost anything to go back to the days of just normal nights of slaying baddies and then going to school in the mornings to watch Cordelia and Xander childishly banter. Those were the days of simplicity. Well at least as simple as they could get.  
  
Now things were so drastically different. The main thing was that Tara was gone. Sometimes Willow would hold onto Tara's stuffed bear and try in weak attempts to fall asleep. Her dreams were always the same. Tara was there standing on a balcony smiling as the wind blew through her hair but Willow could never reach her. Something was always holding her back. It was weird. Willow tried to analyze it but her conclusions never seemed quite right. It was as though there was a piece missing to the puzzle.  
  
Now dressed and ready for training, Willow went downstairs to see the girls squabbling over who got to dust the first vampire. "Not again. Why can't they just stop for two seconds? My head is about to explode." Xander moaned. Buffy was all ready to dust the girls herself if it wasn't for Giles in the background shaking his head as if he knew what she was thinking. "Okay! Everybody get in the car now!" Buffy shouted. "Perhaps we should give them lessons in yoga. That should calm them down." Giles mildly suggested. "How about I crack open the animal tranquilizer gun and have some good, QUIET times?" Xander said in all seriousness. Willow smiled at the comment as she walked out of the house.  
  
When they reached the cemetery, it was dark and peaceful. The girls and Buffy were on high alert as they patrolled for vampires. Willow walked slowly as she looked for any sign of the undead. Suddenly, she heard rustling in a nearby bush. "Willow! Get Down!" Buffy shouted out. Willow turned to see ten or eleven vamps come out from the shadows. Crouching down, she grabbed the stake that was tucked in the back of her pants. She then quickly rose up and awaited for an attack but none of the vamps came near her. If anything, she could have sworn that one of them helped her out of the way. That's Weird, she thought. Maybe she wasn't good enough for them to even bother with. Great! I'm being rejected by evil vamps! That does wonders for a girl's self esteem.  
  
Willow then felt a hand on her shoulder so she quickly turned around and got ready to stake the undead body it belonged to. "He's coming for you, Willow." it spoke. Suddenly the vamp turned to dust. "There! I got that one all by myself!" one of the girls cried out in success. She was too busy in her victory to notice the paleness creeping onto Willow's complexion. What? What the hell did that mean? 'He's coming for you'? Who's coming?  
  
Again she felt a hand on her shoulder as she snapped around. "Whoa! Wills! It's just me. Are you okay?" Buffy questioned with concern. Nervously, Willow nodded as she and the other girls made their way to the car.  
  
~~~~~A few days earlier, in Los Angeles~~~~~  
  
"Don't touch him!" Cordelia shouted. "What are you gonna do Cordy? Stare me down? I'm scared. Really, I am." The dangerous vampire smirked. "Please Angelus! Don't hurt him. He doesn't know what he's saying!" Cordy pleaded. "Well, why don't we ask him? Conner, son, who's your father?" Angelus inquired. "You are. Angel was nothing compared to you. He was a wimp. You're meant to be my real father." Conner said with determination. "No! Conner, listen to me! Angelus will kill you! He doesn't care about." Cordy was interrupted by Angelus, "Now, Cordy, you shouldn't be saying things that just aren't true. Connor's MY son. He's my blood.".  
  
He then strode over to Connor and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Although I like you now, I think you'll be a hell of a lot more fun if you were dead." Angelus smirked before changing into his demon self and biting and draining Connor. "Noooo! Connor! Oh God! This can't be happening!" Cordelia cried out and immediately broke into frantic sobs. Angelus then punctured and slit his wrist and allowed for his new childe to drink from him.  
  
He then stalked over to where Cordelia was chained to the wall and knelt down. "Aww, poor Cordelia. Don't cry.' Angelus purred. Suddenly, he and Cordelia looked up to see a newly revived Connor changing shape to his newly acquired demon image. "See. Like father, like son." Angelus smirked. He then got up and surveyed to room. All was well. The bodies of Angel's friends were scattered around him. Their marred bodies painted in blood brought a smile to the lips of Angelus. He was pleased with his work.  
  
It was time for his plan to come full circle. He had his son by his side and all of his minions. They were faithful dogs that listened to their master. Now there were only three things that needed to be completed. One, visit the childe Angel had sired. Two, take back Spike and Drusilla. Lastly, and most important of all, find Willow and bring her back to who she belonged to. Angelus. 


	2. Dreams

Hey guys! Thank you so much for the feedback it was great! Anyways, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Sonya  
  
P.S. Thoughts that any of the characters have will be put with * at the beginning and end of the thought.  
  
"Willow? What's wrong?" Dawn inquired as she and the rest of the gang watched their pale friend snap out of the intense gaze she was in. "Oh! Uh.nothing guys! I'm fine!" Willow said as she flashed them a toothy grin, "See.Poster girl for 'fine'!". However, inside her mind, she was the exact opposite. She tried desperately to figure out what the now dusted vamp meant. She simply didn't understand who would want to come after her. Willow wanted to chalk it up to being a deranged vampy that was just trying to scare her but it just wasn't working.  
  
"Uh.guys, I think I'm going to go upstairs and get some rest. You know, with all the vampires running around we need rest. So I'm gonna go." Willow stuttered out. Xander spoke out, "Don't worry about it Willow. We got things covered down here.". Simply nodding, Willow trudged her way up the stair case and made her way into the spare room she had been sleeping in.  
  
The room was secluded. Willow felt so safe and comfortable. Silently, she rummaged through a drawer near her bedside until she came across what she needed. Willow struck the match and lit the white candles that she had previously scattered around her room. They were supposed to bring tranquility and calmness. Willow then climbed into her bed with the covers tucked underneath her chin as she watched the flickers of light dance around the room. In a whispered voice, she recited the chant for peaceful dreams and deep sleep and in an instant; she had drifted towards her subconscious.  
  
"Don't be afraid, Willow. Breathe." the female voice soothingly advised. "Tara? I need you! Why can't I see you?" Willow sobbed out. Her tears were cascading down her porcelain skin heading towards her trembling chin. Wildly, she felt around the dark room in hopes of finding the source of the voice she so desperately wanted to feel. "Close your eyes." she heard the voice instruct. Eagerly, Willow snapped her eyes shut in anticipation of reuniting with her friend. Suddenly, she felt the coolness of a male body press up against her back. Gasping, Willow tried to frantically open her eyes but was restricted by a hand that lay gently on them. "Shhh." the voice urged as he trailed his hand tenderly down her face towards her neck. This simple movement had caused shivers to shoot through Willow's body in a way that she had never felt before, especially not with a man.  
  
Standing still, she felt the sensation of a cool breath on the skin of her neck. Suddenly, a sharp pain went searing through her limbs as her blood rushed towards her upper body and she was greeted with a blissful numbness that rendered her senseless.  
  
Gasping, Willow sat up in bed. Never had she had a dream so intense and real. Sweat threatened to trickle from her forehead as Willow lay back down. Her mind was madly searching for some sense of closure or justification for the undetermined nightmare.  
  
~~~Meanwhile in Los Angeles~~~  
  
Angelus walked through the underground tunnels of the city when he suddenly felt a shudder. Smirking, he thought *She feels me. It's only a matter of time now*. He was so impatient for his plans to pick up. However, he needed everything to go perfectly. Angelus sent some of minions to Sunnyhell to watch over Willow and to find his ungrateful childe, Spike. They were not to be harmed unless he was the one doing the damage. Both needed to be punished in their own respective ways. But that would have to wait because he had one other pressing issue. Angelus had to see the new childe his bastard soul sired.  
  
Finally reaching his destination, Angelus made no hesitation when kicking down the door. As his foot reached the metal barrier it flew off of its hinges and smacked the floor causing dust to cloud his view. Angelus then took a few steps in and as the cloud of dust settled he saw Drusilla.  
  
"Daddy? Is that you?" she questioned in child-like voice. "Home, sweet home, baby!" Angelus grinned as he watched Dru jump up and run towards him. As she held him, she slowly whispered in his ear, "I have a surprise for you.". "Mmm, and what would that be darling?" Angelus murmured in her ear. It felt so good to feel her cold thin body up against his. Placing a gently hand upon his eyes, Dru guided Angelus with the other hand. "Surprise!" she squealed.  
  
Angelus smirked as he saw the body of his newest childe slumped against the dirty wall. "Isn't she pretty daddy? I've been taking good care of her, I promise! But she's hungry." Dru explained. *This is going to be interesting* Angelus schemed as he allowed his fingers to gently caress the rigid demon face of the once innocent girl. "I gave her a name too! It's Missy! You like it?" Dru chattered. Looking up towards the insane vampire, Angelus reiterated, "No Dru. It's Tara. Help me take your new sister home where she belongs.". The two then picked up the girl's limp body and made their way home. 


	3. Premonitions and Decisions

Chapter 3  
  
Angelus paced the dark room fervently as the flickering fire from the candles battered his contemplating features. His mind was rested on one thing. Tara. He wondered how he could use her to lure Willow without her trying to run screaming. He wasn't sure if Tara was pro or a con. Angelus flashed back to the memories of Angel.  
  
Flashback  
  
There she lay. Her cold body tinted in a shade of blue from the blood that had ceased to flow. When Angel heard the news of Tara's death he rushed to Sunnydale. He watched for days as Willow generated havoc through the magic she possessed and then went to her home and sobbed endlessly. Angel couldn't bear it.  
  
His eyes roamed the once living body as he touched the still soft hair on her head. Silently, his mind raced as he pondered what to do next. Without thinking, Angel caressed the young girl's cold neck and bent down. His lips pressed against the smooth skin and allowed his sharp fangs to graze. Feeling a minimal amount of blood, Angel drank as much as he could. He then slit his wrist and held it to Tara's slightly parted lips. Gently pressing, he felt her undead life seep into her veins. Tara's eyes began to twitch until moments later, they were finally open.  
  
Suddenly, Angel was filled with uncertainty. He didn't know whether he had done the right thing. He couldn't bear to see Willow suffer but on the other hand, he had created another vampire. Angel wasn't even sure if Tara would embrace the evil of her soulless being or remember the good she once possessed. Clutching the newborn vampire, Angel left for Los Angeles.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Angelus smiled. Yes, it was a good thing to have Tara by his side. Suddenly he heard a moan coming from the bed. He strolled over to his childe and sat beside her lying body. "Tara." he spoke. Opening her eyes, she gazed up towards her sire, "It aches. Make it stop.". Angelus smirked as he reached towards the side table and held the goblet, "Say please.". Tara pouted, "Please.". She then grabbed the object and drank the blood it held. When finished, Tara sat up with a blissful demeanour, the remnants of the blood still present on the corners of her mouth. Angelus smiled. This was definitely going to be interesting.  
  
Back in Sunnydale  
  
"Spike! You scared the crap out of me? Why are you lurking around? You're not a lurker. Well maybe.if you count the time in the cemetery when Buffy and I were." Willow babbled. "Willow! Stop. Breathe. Now." Spike tried to guide the young witch. Although he and Willow were good friends, Spike still could smell the faint scent of fear radiating off of her body. It was the kind of fragrance that made a vampire squirm with anticipation. Lately, he could sense the essence more strongly then ever before. Willow was scared of something and he had an idea of what it may be.  
  
"Red, we need to talk." Spike stated in a hushed tone but Willow didn't get the point and loudly spoke, "Oh. Sure Spike, what's it about?". Letting out a low growl, "Not here." and with that, he grabbed Willow by the corner of her elbow and whisked her down to the basement. "Hey Mr. Grabby! What's with the mood?" Willow muttered. When reaching the bottom floor, Spike shut the door on their way in to make sure that they would have no interruptions.  
  
"Okay! I'm here. What's so important that you had to use the mighty grip on me for?" Willow questioned with her small hands placed on her hips. "Angelus". With that one name, Willow felt behind her for the cot and sat down. Looking up with questioning eyes, she allowed Spike to proceed without her babbling. "I feel him. I know Angel is in Los Angeles but something in me is say he's nearby. His essence is crawling in my veins, Willow. I can hear the wanker in my brain. When I close my eyes, I can see his face smirking at me. Bloody hell! Willow, I think Angelus is back. I don't know how but I can sense it. Willow? Are you hearing me?" Spike paused only to see Willow's eyes dart downwards and onto her trembling hands.  
  
"I feel him too, Spike. At first.I didn't know what the feeling was but then the dreams.they kept coming and his voice.I could hear him.calling me.telling me to come to him. I don't understand but I now know it's him. I know it isn't Angel. The eyes, they were yellow and shining in the darkness. Only Angelus." Willow softly spoke in fear. Finally looking up at the peroxide drenched vamp, she could see Spike in contemplation which only further confused her even more.  
  
"We need to go to Los Angeles, Red." Spike determined as he looked down on the fiery witch who was uneasy. "What!!?? Spike, we can't go! We can't just leave! Are you forgetting the First Evil? We're about to have an apocalypse and you want to go visit a soulless demon who will rip our heads off the second he gets a chance?" Willow shouted. Growling, Spike informed her, "Look Red, we're not exactly doing anything spectacular here. Research and patrol, luv, that's all we bloody, do! We need to go to Los Angeles and make sure that we don't have another disaster coming our way. Hell knows we don't need anymore apocalypses and killer demons after our asses!". Willow huffed, "Fine! I agree that one of us has to go. So I nominate you. All in favour say AYE..AYE!! Done, Spike you're going to Los Angeles. I'll see you when you get back!" and with that Willow began to dart upstairs but was held in place by Spike.  
  
"Oh hell no! Red, you're going with me, luv. You've been having dreams. That means you're just as involved as I am. We'll go together. Think of the fun we'll have on the road! Three hours of just me and my favourite little witch! I wouldn't want it any other way." Spike smirked down on Willow. Muttering something about staking Spike, Willow realized that there was now way around this. She and Spike were going to L.A. If only they knew of what was awaiting them. 


	4. Facing the Nightmare

**Hey! It's been a REALLY long time since I last posted something but I've been going through some family stuff, Sorry! Anyways, thanks for the feedback. I know...lot's have people have been telling me that ****Tara**** being a vamp isn't a good thing...but this story isn't going to exactly be a fairy tale for ****Willow****. It's pretty much going to rip ****Willow**** apart and then put her back again into a stronger person. Plus its just fiction!!! So to whoever wrote me hate mail about the ****Tara**** thing….tough! To everyone else, keep sending in the feedback! Good or bad, it doesn't matter. Just as long as it's not about the ****Tara**** issue!!**

**Sonya**

*******Los Angeles*******

                "Master Angelus, the call was made. They are approaching and should be arriving in an hour or so." the meek minion spoke as he bowed his head. "Good. Is everything ready?" Angelus inquired. With a nod the minion gave a response and with that, Angelus sent him away with the flick of his wrist. He then smiled to himself as if he'd already had victory and he was simply awaiting his prize. Willow. He imagined what it would be like to come face to face with the crimson witch. Angelus savoured the vision of having her at his will. After all, he had gone to hell and back and then trapped yet again with Angel in full control, all because of Willow. 

                She tormented him, even Angel. They both had suffered an eternity at the hands of one meek little witch. However, she was still a witch with immense power that would only maximize his own strength. She was the only one who could handle his true nature. Buffy was no match for him. She held no great promise of strength. Willow, on the other hand, was meant to be his. Only she could be held captive by him and at the same time be equal in dominance when it came to the fight. The fight for survival. Angelus wasn't one to give up and that meant Willow was in for one hell of a ride.

***On The Way to ****Los Angeles*******

                "Do you have to do that in here?" Willow exclaimed. "Luv, where else would you rather I do it? I can't bloody well stop that car every two minutes just because I need to have a smoke! We'd never get to see the poof at that rate!" Spike complained. "Well…I guess you're right. I mean…I'd rather die a slow death from second hand smoke than have my neck sucked dry by Angelus in the matter of seconds!" Willow sarcastically reasoned. "Red. Come on now. There's no need to be so bloody cynical! For all we know…I could be wrong and Angel's still Angel…hugs, kisses and all that other rot." Spike bit back. ****

                Rolling her eyes, Willow shifted her head to gaze out the window. The warm wind lapped her face as she took in the view. Silently, she begged and pleaded to Goddess that Angelus was trapped deep down inside Angel and didn't have a shot in hell of ever returning to the surface. In soundless agreement, Willow made a pact with herself to permanently secure Angel's soul to him. That way Angelus would stop invading her thoughts and more importantly, her dreams. The last thing she needed was having the demon that had once terrorized her reality become a permanent fixture in her nightmares. Her dreams were the only sacred place where she and Tara would meet and be together. They were happy and safe inside Willow's mind. There was also no magic, no demons and vamps. Just plain old Tara and Willow in love with each other for all eternity. Quietly, Willow vowed to Tara that she would keep all they shared sacred.

                "Red!" a voice shouted in annoyance, "WHAT!??" Willow whined back in brief alarm. "Luv, you really need calm down. You're so bloody strung! We're almost there... so get a grip." Spike advised Willow. Too distracted to reply, Willow realized that it was time to confront her nightmare and make it go away for that last time.

ONE HOUR LATER~~~~~~~~~~

                The two slowly approached the dark Hyperion hotel. Willow wrapped her arms around herself in efforts of bringing some stability to her trembling hands but it was her anxious mind that truly needed solicitude. Spike could sense Willow's dread build rapidly as they walked up the stairs to the front doors. Just before entering, he turned to the frightened red head and gently spoke, "Just be calm, luv. I'll be with you the whole time. If it truly is Angelus then we'll make a run for it and then come back with some pointy sharp stakes. Remember…just breathe.". Unable to speak, Willow merely nodded and focused her attention back on the doors that would probably unleash her nightmare. Pulling the handle, Spike opened the door and stepped inside while Willow followed with a shaky breath.

                Everything looked normal. Dark and gloomy just like it had always been and just like she remembered it. Scanning the shadows, Willow was confused as to why she couldn't find anyone. Usually, Cordelia was flouncing about in one of her famous superficial tirades but instead there was a deep silence. Hearing a rustling from behind, Willow turned around sharply only to see Spike ruffling through a stack of nearby books. "There's no one here Spike." Willow announced quietly. Suddenly, Spike sniffed the air and then brought a pale finger to her lips in a gesture to be quiet. His ambiguity perturbed her immensely. 

                In tortured silence, she followed him with her clouded green eyes as they watched Spike move towards the shadow of the staircase. Suddenly, he disappeared leaving Willow with desperate confusion that only made her more frantic to find him and get the hell out of the hotel. Gently, she called out his name. The more times she called out for him, the louder she got. Why wasn't he answering her?  All of a sudden, a light flicker from the top of the staircase. Willow didn't know what to do. She really didn't want to go up there alone but she knew that Spike was missing and she had to find him. 

Slowly but surely, she began to trek up towards where the light had flickered. As she reached the top, there was a long corridor with doors. Only one was open. Being ever so cautious, Willow crept slowly towards the wooden gateway until she could see inside the room. It was very large and decorated with iridescent silks painted in crimson, black and emerald green. Silently, Willow wondered if it was Cordelia's room but then realized that she was a bit more over the top. Walking into the room, she saw that there were red and white roses everywhere. They filled the room with their perfumed scent. Hastily, she touched the soft petals when a familiar voice from behind filled her senses. Whipping around, Willow was faced with the man who haunted her dreams and ruined her nights with Tara. "Angel?" she questioned even though she knew the answer. "What? You don't recognize me? I'm hurt. Really. You'd think that the one person who sent me to hell would remember me. Tell me, Willow. What do I have to do to get you to remember?" Angelus sarcastically questioned right before he lunged towards her. Unable to think clearly, Willow picked up the vase and threw it at the dark vampire. As he tried to duck, Angelus lost his balance and was temporarily down. 

Taking her chance, Willow ran for the door and straight down the stairs. As she headed for her only known escape to the outside world, Willow saw dark figures on guard. Abruptly stopping, she turned in the opposite direction and began to run once again. As she did this, Willow looked up only to see Angelus come flying down the stairs after her. She finally reached a metal door and without hesitation she opened it and ran down. Angelus knew exactly where she was headed and took his time getting to her. He knew the basement would bring her back to the harsh reality he was building. 

Willow flew down the stairs and realized that something was wrong. Turning to the cement wall beside her she saw the most horrifying scene, even her imagination couldn't comprehend. Bodies. There were dead bodies lying everywhere, scattered, in shards. Looking up, she saw a female body held up by her wrists. As Willow stepped closer to the body, she gasped and realized that it was Cordelia. Tears of overwhelming fear and sorrow blurred her vision until Willow knew that she was going to throw up. Trying to stay in control, she gently brushed her fingertips against Cordelia's pale skin and along her neck until she suddenly felt a thump and then another. There was still a pulse! Cordelia was alive!

Just before Willow could reach up towards the locks holding Cordy in place, Angelus came from behind and harshly growled, "I wouldn't do that if I were you". Causing Willow to jump, she turned around to question," Why? Why would you do this? They all cared about you! Fought by your side!" she was now hysterical. "You mean they fought by Angel's side. He's gone, Willow. Accept it. Come on! Do you actually think that Angel would ever be able to do something like this? His handy work only includes staking his own kind! Look closer. You'll find the demon that truly owns this body." Angelus boasted with a wicked grin. "I don't care!! Just give me Cordelia, Spike and anyone else who maybe alive and I'll leave and never come back!!" she tried feebly to bargain. Chuckling, Angelus spoke, "But you just got here! Why leave so soon. After all…This was all for you. Everything was orchestrated for you to come to me and now I'm not letting you go.". Noticing her confusion, Angelus elaborated, "Think Willow. You're vivid dreams of a dark stranger, invading your few peaceful moments. And then Spike! His senses are good but not THAT good. He led you straight to me. You're so naïve." Angelus tormented her until Willow lay on the ground sobbing.

"Spike wouldn't do that to me! You're lying! Just go back to hell!" Willow cried out. "I think she doesn't believe me. Spike why don't you come out here and show my little witch how powerful your sire can truly be." Angelus subtly ordered. Looking upwards, Willow saw Spike slowly move towards the light and gasped. The longer she looked at him the more frantic her mind battled her confusion. Unable to handle the turn of events, letting out a soft sigh, Willow slumped towards the coldness of the ground and lay in a long awaited rest.


	5. REVELATIONS

Hey guys! I know it's been almost 2 months!! But don't worry, I haven't forgotten about this story!! I've just been going through some real life stuff and haven't had time to type everything up! THIS CHAPTER IS NC17!!! So if you don't want to read it, skip to the next chapter and I'll post a summary of what happened. I was also wondering if there was anyone who'd be willing to proof read my chapters and give me some advice on the NC17 parts. I'm not really that great at it! If you're interested, email me at coco_nut03@yahoo.com  
  
Chapter 5  
  
As the seals over her eyes were split, very little light entered her vision. Silently, Willow thought perhaps she may even be blind but as she widened her view, she clearly saw that she was draped in a mist of soft light and harsh darkness. The fact that she still felt a bit dizzy was factored into the fact that she couldn't clearly recognize her surroundings. This inability to be alert caused an immense fear that drenched her veins and made the fine hairs on her arms stand tall. Willow glanced at the side table beside her and saw a lamp and switched it on. Suddenly the room was filled with the brightness that could only help Willow. She critically looked around and saw that it was the same crimson room she had entered before her chase with Angelus. Angelus! She had completely forgotten about the demonic vampire.  
  
With fewer struggles, Willow quickly got out of the large bed and made her way to the nearby door. It was locked. Feeling frustrated, Willow jiggled the knob until she decided it was time to use some of her trusty magic skills. Chanting a few words, the door flung open and Willow made her way towards the hall when all of a sudden she was blocked. She had slammed into an invisible barrier that kept her prisoner and was sent tumbling to the ground. Her freedom was so close and yet so distant. Willow made a frantic fist and slammed it to the floor while her mind raced to find the cure to her problem. One incantation after another only led to more disheartening conclusions. She was trapped. Willow had no way of getting out. There were no windows, no nothing. Feeling anger seep into her blood, Willow walked up to the door and slammed in to it with all of her might, which wasn't much because of the recent visit to unconsciousness. Thumping the door shut in frustration, she then sank to the floor beside the overly large bed and began to sob in exhaustion mixed with fear.  
  
Suddenly the door swung open to reveal Angelus leaning against the frame with a smug expression that held nothing good. "Broken already? What a pity. And here I thought Dru would have a positive role model for sanity. I guess I was wrong." he spoke with obvious sarcasm but which fell on deaf ears. Realizing Willow's disregard for him, Angelus strolled towards her and gently kneeled down to question, "Now what's the matter, Willow?" he spoke with false concern.  
  
Unable to keep reign over her emotions, Willow cried out, "There's a barrier. It won't let me leave! If you let me go, I promise I won't ever bother you again or try to re-soul you!". Angelus slowly brought his finger up to her tender cheek and stroked away a tear before gripping her chin to face him. He calmingly spoke, "Poor witch. Already making promises you can't keep.", as he began to stroke the tendrils of her scarlet coloured hair. "You have so much power. Can't you feel it? It runs through your veins and even I feel its effects. Once we finalize this bond that you've initiated, then everything will come full circle." Angelus cryptically spoke.  
  
Feeling tired of games, Willow finally questioned, "You're not making ANY sense! Why am I here? ". Angelus then began his explanation knowing that the conversation was inevitable, "Well, let's start with you restoring that wretched soul of mine. Did you read the fine print of that spell?", not giving her a chance to answer, he continued, "No. Well.let me give you the cliff notes. It says that the performer of the spell will forever be bonded to not only the soul but the demon also. This bond is a connection that grows stronger when we're apart. I feel what you feel, Willow. I can feel your fear and your curiosity but, more enchanting, your fire. You're scared but you still want to fight me.".  
  
Willow sat silently trying to wrap her brain around what she was being told but the only thought that pervaded her mind was that he was a demon and demons lie. There was no way she could have missed such a significant detail! Although.Ms. Calendar's disk may not have covered everything, just the spell since it was a last minute decision to perform it. No. that was not possible. Defiantly, she stood up with gathered courage and stated, "I don't believe a word you're saying but if you have to make up twisted details to justify your whatever it is you're after then fine.but DON'T think for one second that you can use me to play a part in your sick games.". The longer she spoke, the quieter she got. Finally, Willow mentally scolded herself for being so stupid and for knowing that he would probably snap her neck any second if he wanted to.  
  
Angelus smirked with amusement as he watched her emotions rapidly dance across her face. Slowly, he began to inch closer towards Willow until her back finally hit the cool wall. He saw her emerald eyes widen in terror as she realized that there was no where to escape. Angelus had blocked her path with a strong arm to her left and jutted his knee between her legs. Using his thumb and index finger, he gripped her chin and thrust it upwards until she could only look up at him. Willow felt her cheeks flush crimson and heat through her veins.  
  
"So much fire.I wonder where it comes from.", he questioned while placing a gentle kiss upon her lips, not allowing her to avoid him. As his hand glided from her face, down her neck and towards her breast, he roughly mumbled, "Here? No. Maybe down here.". As Angelus brought his knee up to rub the achy ness that was beginning to transpire in the apex of Willow's thighs, she involuntarily gasped and arched her hips. This was in hopes to create friction that would ease the tension that was steadily increasing.  
  
Placing her two trembling hands on his chest, Willow breathed, "Please.Stop.". Sliding his cool hand underneath her shirt, Angelus thumbed her tender nipples roughly and murmured, "Poor Willow, now who's lying to them self?". He was taunting her but Willow's resolve was set and there was no way that she was going to allow him to manipulate her with sex.  
  
Suddenly, Willow jerked her knee upwards to meet his groin causing Angelus to growl and sink to the floor. Just as she was about to try the door once more to aid her escape, Willow felt Angelus' cold fingers wrap themselves around her ankle. As if in slow motions, she tumbled to the ground and Angelus got up to tower above her. He had a touch of menace flicker amongst the yellow demon in his eyes and it sent electrifying tremors shooting through her blood.  
  
Suddenly, Angelus grabbed Willow by her upper body and threw her onto the large bed. Before she had a chance to scamper away, Angelus jumped on top of her and straddled her hips. Grabbing her wrists in one hand, he pinned them above her head. Bending downwards, Angelus began to nip and suck her soft skin. In between his actions, he informed, "Even in hell, I pictured your wet body slapping against mine." he began to grind his hips into hers, "Hell, even soul-boy pictured you writhing underneath as he gave it you.", Angelus growled in low breaths.  
  
"Stop it!", Willow cried out in a voice that was a cross between pleasure and true protest but Angelus continued to ignore her pleas. He was too busy unbuttoning the tedious clasps to Willow's shirt. She was then snapped back into this reality by the cool breath that she felt on the valley of her cotton covered breast. As she looked downwards, Willow saw the smug expression of a demonic vampire waiting to devour her, "What were you saying?" he smartly questioned.  
  
In between choked sobbing and fierce flushes of heat, Willow strangled out, "I said stop.stop it! Do what you have to.but don't talk.". Curious, Angelus paused his wet ministrations of her creamy skin to ask, "You want me to keep going but I can't talk?".  
  
"Yes.I.mean.No! You're going to do what you want anyways.but just stop talking. I don't need you teasing me." Willow stated with as much gathered courage as possible.  
  
Angelus replied, "But that's the best part! What good would all of this be if I can't even see you blush in the most intimate of places? As much as I love to see you fight me.it's more interesting to watch you all fearful and submissive. I think you'd wear the look rather well". He then moved up towards her mouth and tugged on her bottom lip as she struggled and screamed underneath him.  
  
Calming down, Willow made silent attempts to will herself into a comatose state. Since Tara's death she had felt so little emotion. How dare she feel so immersed with feeling in the arms of an evil being? However, the deliberately slow ministrations Angelus performed were rapidly increasing as a heat so warm made its way through her entire body.  
  
Angelus smirked at the way her body was reacting in such a traitorous way. He felt her heart beat race and the sweat forming on her skin. He needed to take things slow with her tonight. Angelus knew that Willow still subconsciously viewed him as brooding Angel but, for now, all he wanted to do was blur the lines between the two.  
  
Unclasping her white bra, Angelus began to run his tongue gingerly over her pink nipple. Willow let out a heavy breath that signalled Angelus to suck starting with the tip of her breast. She felt the ridges of his face appear along with the gentle scrapping of his now elongated teeth. Willow let out a moan that only motivated Angelus to remove her clothing at a much faster rate. Using his fingers, Angelus trailed down the sides of her body until they rested upon her arching pelvis. As he slid his heavy body downwards, Angelus made sure not to break eye contact with Willow. He wanted her to know exactly who was making her body sear with heat. Slowly, Angelus got up to take his clothes off. Standing in all his glory, he looked upon the woman lying on his bed. Panting with an annoying sense of anticipation and shameless guilt, Willow felt herself blush as she saw the way Angelus was eyeing her.  
  
Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Willow reached for the covers to shield herself, however, this only forced Angelus to wrench them from her grip with a growl. She was going to be his and there was no room for modesty in his presence. He watched as tears slowly dripped down her flushed cheeks and her eyes widening as his naked self climbed on top of her. Willow could feel his hard erection rubbing against her inner thigh. Subconsciously, she moved her knees to accommodate his entry but Angelus had other plans.  
  
While sucking on her other breast, Angelus moved his hand downwards to the apex of her thighs. In long languid strokes he rubbed the other lips of her core. Feeling Willows nails embedded in his shoulders, Angelus parted her moist lips and began tracing around her hole but never quite hitting the spot.  
  
"Please." Willow moaned in exasperation that was continually building.  
  
Angelus replied gruffly, "Tell me who you need and I'll give you whatever you want.".  
  
Finally, leaving all of her dignity behind, she breathed out, "I wa...want you.".  
  
"Say my name." Angelus urged.  
  
"No.I .can't!" Willow cried out only to have Angelus press further, "Say it!".  
  
In pure turmoil, she whimpered out "Angelus! Ple.please! I n.need you!".  
  
Upon hearing his name, he thrust inwards beyond her plump lips of her core. Angelus began to caress her from within as he slowly added another finger to stretch her walls. As they pumped in and out of her erotically damp pussy, Angelus began to nip and suck on her delicate clit. He fondled it roughly with his teeth and was careful to bring her to climax on the pain he was giving. No longer resisting her innate reactions, Willow gripped his head and began rocking her hips in motion with his unrelenting hand. As the pressure within her womb began to build, the harder she began to rock back and forth, each time growing more frequent. Arching her pelvis, Willow was hit with an explosive tidal wave that rippled throughout her entire body.  
  
After she subsided, Willow felt her body slack but became abruptly aware of the eyes leering down on her. Willow felt scrutinized and shifted underneath his weight which left her with barely enough room to breathe, "Angel?" she whispered.  
  
"You've already forgotten who made you scream just a few seconds ago? Your loss of memory is only going to force me to teach you a lesson that I'm not sure you're ready for." Angelus warned. He then rolled of her damp body only to look at her with a smirk.  
  
Slightly annoyed, Willow boldly questioned, "What?".  
  
"I was just thinking." Angelus murmured.  
  
"About what?" she repeated.  
  
In a word, he replied, "Buffy." with an annoying smugness.  
  
With that one name, Willow felt as though she was punched in the gut with reality and overwhelming guilt. She had betrayed her friends! How could she have been so reckless and impulsive? Feeling so utterly torn, Willow squirmed her body away from Angelus. He had used her to hurt Buffy!  
  
"I wonder.I wonder what she would think about her best friend, who is a lesbian might I add, screwing around with her soul mate?" Angelus taunted.  
  
While scrounging for what was left of her clothes, Willow replied, "She would know that her soulless ex-boyfriend, who is deranged and a psycho might I add, forced me.to.you know!". Now fully dressed, Willow felt less intimidated by his presence.  
  
Growling, Angelus felt the pleasure of her feistiness swim through him but it was the prospect of fighting her that he savoured the most. Smirking he commented, "Will somebody got their bite back!" while he put his clothes back on.  
  
Snorting, Willow retorted, "Better me than you!". Moving around the room, Willow began investigating an escape route. Knowing there probably wasn't one, she still continued in order to escape the gleam of amusement that undoubtedly shone in Angelus' eyes.  
  
Watching with a curiosity that excited him, Angelus stood up, crossed his arms and mused in her flustered actions. Finally, Angelus decided to change tactics. Coolly, he asked, "You want out of here?".  
  
Lifting her teary eyes, "Yes" was all she could gasp out.  
  
"Alright.but first we deal.", Angelus said in a sing-song voice.  
  
Willow eyed him suspiciously but her sheer desperation was getting to the best of her. Finally replying, "Fine, but only if you swear to let me go.".  
  
Angelus smirked, he knew exactly how this was going to end, "Of course" he answered as he watched the determination and a sense of relief play upon her face.  
  
Suddenly, Willow crossed her arms, looked upwards and firmly said, "Say it.".  
  
Angelus was thrown off again by the red head so he asked, "Say what?".  
  
"Say 'I, Angelus, swear to let Willow go after the terms of the deal have been fulfilled." Willow laid out with a professional tone.  
  
The corners of Angelus' mouth quirked upwards as he decided to humour the witch with a response and began to recite her words back to her.  
  
Shocked that he actually complied, Willow stuttered out, "Okay.umm.good.well let's deal.".  
  
"Alright.I let you go if you go on a little scavenger hunt with me around the hotel." Angelus said with a mischievous gleam.  
  
Willow already knew that this wasn't going to end well so she had mentally prepared herself to get through whatever he had in mind. So her answer was a "Yes." mixed with hesitance. From that one word, her destiny was fated in stone. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!! It's chapter six!!! Yay! I finally got around to typing it up but it's not beta read so please mind the mistakes. I'm still looking for a beta reader so if you know anybody please let me or them know that I'm looking and email me at **

**I also wanted to say THANK YOU so much for ALL of the feedback that was sent to me. I know I didn't get around to responding to them individually this time but you guys know who you are and how much it meant to me.**

**About the snippet of NC-17 in the last chapter, I'd really like feedback about it because it was my first time writing that sort of thing. Any suggestions or criticisms are greatly appreciated, even if you absolutely hated it! **

**Well enjoy!!**

**Chapter 6**

With a private smirk, Angelus walked towards the door and stated, "After you.". Willow looked up towards him, "Uh...invisible barrier...remember?". Reaching down, Angelus took hold of Willow's pale hand that flinched at the sudden cool contact. Slowly guiding Willow through the no longer inhibiting barrier, Angelus stopped in the darkened hallway that flickered dimly from the few soft light fixtures.

He stood behind Willow, pressing the length of his body against hers so that she could feel every hard edge of his masculine form. She distinctly felt the throbbing of his erection against the small of her back and it erupted an involuntary moan to escape from between her lips. Sensing her arousal, Angelus huskily urged, "Let the games begin.".

Slowly, Willow began to walk down the hall when Angelus hinted, "Check the rooms.". The closeness of his body and the uncertainty of the atmosphere urged Willow's entire body to tremble so strongly that she could imagine the smugness dancing on Angelus' face behind her. The siren inside her brain was blaring and screaming at her, warning her that this was a deadly game placing her at impossible odds of actually winning.

Room after room, they entered and discovered nothing. However, an excruciating excitement was growing in Angelus because he was the only one who knew exactly when and where his twisted game would end. Willow knew nothing and questioned softly, "Angelus...what are we looking for?". Oddly, she wondered why they were whispering, it wasn't like there was anyone living in the hotel rooms to care about a disturbance.

Angelus continued to whisper, his cool breath on her sensitive ear lobe, "Shhh...we're almost there.".

Suddenly, Willow felt as if the walls were closing in and trapping her. Her brain was screaming for her to get out of his encircled arms. Deep down she knew that there was something so sickeningly wrong with where the situation was going. The entire time Angelus' hands were gently lying on her hips, now they were gripping her roughly decreasing her chance for escape.

Willow was no longer walking on her own but instead being pushed by Angelus, guiding one leg at a time. She tried to stop his imposing movements; her breathing became shallow and more frantic. Tears began to fall from her eyes in a steady flow, "Please Angelus, can we stop...I don't want to do this anymore!", she cried out. To her surprise, they did stop...right in front of a set of dark double doors.

Angelus bent down and spoke calmly, "Surprise...a gift from an Angel.". Too confused to ponder his actions, she felt Angelus grip her hands and guide them towards opening the door. Quaking, Willow turned the door knob and cautiously walked inside the dimly lit room.

Soft voices flooded her perked ears and all that surrounded her...melted away. Willow allowed the gentle moaning to guide her through the room as if it were a chant drawing her into its spell. She felt her body move in a trance-like state.

Angelus stood back watching the scene unfold, noting that he couldn't have planned it any better. The arousal and sheer anticipation bubbling within him was almost more than he could bear. He slowly approached behind Willow, who had abruptly stopped in front of the bed that was cloaked by a transparent red canopy.

She concentrated on her trembling hand that was moving to open the coverings. When she did so, Willow gasped, " Tara??...".

There was no response. Only the whimpering noises she was making. Tara looked the same yet so completely different with her creamy, ivory skin and amber eyes that lacked emotion but held only intensity. Suddenly, Willow was made aware of the other body that was swimming underneath the sheets. Confusion played on her mind as she intently watched the strangers head come up over the sheets. It was no stranger at all.

Running a slender finger over Tara's slightly parted lips, Drusilla informed her sire, "Look Daddy, this kitten purrs!" as she curled her fingers in a cat-like manner in his direction.

Tears were easily flowing down Willow's cheeks as she tried to move away but backed right into Angelus. Unable to handle the turn of events, Willow ran out of the room and into the hallway where she slouched to the ground gasping in tears.

Soon, Angelus made his way out to Willow and crouched to her eye level, "Willow...", he began.

"She's not real. It's...It's magic! Why would you do this?" Willow choked out.

Growling, Angelus stated bluntly, "It's not magic and Tara is very real.".

"But I saw her die!! ...Is she a vampire?" Willow questioned with a small child-like voice.

"Yes."

Looking away, Willow asked, "Why? Why would you let Dru do something like this?".

"Willow, Dru didn't do anything. Like I said before, it was a gift from an Angel." Angel reiterated with a hint of annoyance.

Searching his eyes, Willow knew what he meant, "Angel? Why...No! He wouldn't do this! You're lying; this is something you would do! NOT Angel, he...". She tried to stand but Angelus grabbed her forearms and forced her to look at him.

"Oh course he wouldn't! You're absolutely right! Not precious Angel..." he exclaimed in a whining high-pitched voice, "Would you listen to yourself? Think about it! When Tara was shot, Angel went to Sunnydale. He saw you and all the destruction you were causing. The damn soul wanted to help...ease your pain. So he turned her without thinking twice. You know I wouldn't have done such a cowardly thing...after all, your pain...your grief...is beauty in the most tragically blissful way, especially to a demon." Angelus lowly spoke.

Willow shook in fear but still tried to reason, "B...but...we buried her. I saw her casket go into the ground.".

"Did you see Tara in it? No. Angel brought her to L.A. He was starting to regret turning her." Angelus explained further.

Meekly, Willow looked into his eyes and asked, "Does she have a soul?".

"No."

Willow suddenly broke away from Angelus' grasp and stood up with him, "Then we have to restore it! I can get the books and there has to be an occult shop somewhere here...we'll need an orb of..." she sputtered off.

Angelus calmly replied over her babbling, "Of course not. In case you haven't noticed, I like things evil around here minus souls of any kind. Why would I allow another vampire to be cursed with one?". He then gripped Willow's chin and leaned in close,"It's like having an itch that just can't be scratched...Tell me Willow, have you ever had that feeling before?".

Willow shut her eyes and ignored the foreign tremors running through her body. He was trying to get to her in a way that she was just not comfortable with. Instead, she demanded, "I want to see her."

Stepping back, Angelus folded his arms and leaned against the wall, 'Not a good idea. She'll want to kill you. After all, you are her link to her humanity and all the emotions she now has grown to hate."

Willow tried to convince him, "Please! If I talk to her...she'll remember. She'll want me to re-curse her. Tara wouldn't want to stay evil."

Angelus recognized the look of resolve in Willow's eyes and decided to indulge her wish just this once, "Alright. You can go see her. BUT I'm going to stick around. I wouldn't want her maiming your pretty flesh. Oh and Willow...you're wrong...you know what they say 'once you go evil you won't want to go back.'"

Looking him in the eyes, she softly answered, "That's not entirely true.", as she remembered her time as 'evil Willow'.

"We'll see." Angelus challenged with a smirk.

Willow finally turned and entered the darkened room with a weariness that unsettled her. She didn't know whether to cry out or run screaming as she watched Dru lazily tease Tara's pert nipples. Feeling her stomach churn, Willow looked away only to hear Angelus command, "Dru, playtimes' over."

With a childish pout, she rose from the bed and pranced her naked-self towards Angelus and Willow, "Daddy...I want to dance with the little tree. She glows like a pretty little firefly." Angelus then bent downwards and whispered something that erupted a fit of giggles from the insane vampire.

Willow shifted her gaze and slowly approached Tara, who was lying, sated and nude on top of the silken covers. She gently covered her exposed body with a loose sheet and sat next to Tara. "Tara? Baby...look at me. It's Willow." she gently pleaded. Tenderly, Willow brushed Tara's now pale and eerily cold skin with the tips of her fingers. It was hard to believe that she had once had such radiant and glowing skin that shone with warmth and always tugged on Willow's heart. "Baby...it's me...Willow. I'm here." Willow urged, feeling the longing resonate in the tears now forming.

Tara moaned, "Willow..." as she began to slowly guide Willow's hand down her face and along her neck, "I missed you." Tara lazily stated as she edged Willow's hand lower, passed the thin sheet and onto the valley of her breast. "Did you miss me?" she huskily questioned.

Tears began to well up in Willow's eyes, as she tried to remove her hand but Tara's grip grew. This was by far, not the same Tara. Now the tears were flowing freely from Willow's eyes, "Tara, stop. You're hurting me." She cried at the feeling of her bones at the point of cracking but Tara wouldn't stop. She forced Willow's relenting hand on her breast and then towards her stomach. "Show me how much you missed me." Tara moaned and arched her hips with some desire that was unknown to Willow.

Angelus felt an excitement so strong bubble within him. He was caught in the scene by arousal and intrigue. It pleased him to no end to watch an innocent like Willow...especially Willow...be thrust into a dark world much different from her own. Suddenly he heard a cry, "Angelus! Ple...Please!" Willow cried out trying to wrench her hand away from Tara. He then stalked towards the bed and commanded, "Childe, let go." Tara only whimpered in resistance until Dru knelt beside her and whispered, "Do it, pet.", and took hold of the hand gripping Willow's.

Willow quickly jumped up and backed away gasping and sobbing. Angelus sauntered towards her and stood, towering and said, "Game over. You're free to go.".


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"I...I can't leave. Not with Tara." Willow stuttered out.

"Well she's my childe and I won't let her leave." Angelus stated in a cold tone. The trap to keep Willow willingly was sprung and it was working beautifully.

"You didn't even want her! Please Angelus...let me take her...I'll take good care of her. You know I wouldn't hurt her...I need her." Willow pleaded.

Angelus leaned forward, "Come on Willow! You wouldn't be able to protect her...she's just a fledgling right now and doesn't know any of the rules. It's my job to teach them. It's also the best part of being a sire. All of those lessons...rewards...punishments...it's the kind of stuff a demon can only wish for. If you took Tara back to Sunnyhell...where does that leave little 'ol me?".

"You're being unreasonable!" Willow shouted.

On his way out of the room, Angelus smirked, "Life's a bitch ain't it!".

Turning her head in disgust, Willow looked towards the bed only to see Dru's head swimming under the covers. Tears were once again flowing freely as Tara moaned in obvious pleasure. Willow felt bile rise up in her throat, singeing its walls. Suddenly, she went running out of the room in search of a toilet where she could wretch out what little contents she had left in her stomach. Willow did exactly that when she found a room hidden in a dark corner of one of the many dimly lit hallways.

Inside the bathroom, Willow lay silently on the cold tiles of the floor. Her mind was blank other than the feeling of helplessness. She couldn't fully use her magic; the consequences were just too high. Willow couldn't call Buffy, the First Evil was more important than some psychotic demon ex-boyfriend. Slowly, her mind was checking off all of her dearest friends who couldn't help her when she needed them the most...Spike...he was the only one left.

Angelus watched with pure amusement. How ironic! There she was crying in pain over all that Angel did, lying on the floor of...none other than soul boy's dank little room. Of all the places she could have chosen, she went straight to his room. Suddenly, he realized that she was moving and was out the door of the room. Suspicious, Angelus continued to follow in her shadow, revelling in her ignorance of his presence.

Willow moved quickly and quietly through the darkened halls and took a deep breath before she made her way down the steps to the basement. As she surveyed the dark room, it reeked of death. She felt around for a switch and suddenly the entire area was illuminated.

"Oh Goddess..." Willow cried out as she got a closer look at the shredded and blood soaked bodies of Angel Investigations. One, in particular, sent disgusting chills down her spine. It appeared to be Wesley only flayed. Layers of his skin were peeled back and some wounds were still seeping blood. Willow remembered that she had done the same to Warren and wanted to vomit.

"Willow?" a voice meekly croaked out. Willow's gaze followed the pile of bodies that led to the foot of Cordelia.

"Oh !" Willow gasped out. She wanted to sob at the once cocky cheerleader who now looked broken.

Cordelia looked down at her friends, "Make them stop, Willow...they're always staring up at me...with their eyes. I don't want to see them anymore...please make me stop seeing!" She began to thrash about wildly.

"Stupid bint." a voice startled Willow from behind. He continued, "She doesn't stop...rambles on and on and won't give it a bloody rest!". Willow looked to the opposite wall to see Spike chained similar to Cordelia. His shirt was ripped into thick pieces with bleeding welts on his exposed chest slipping through the partitions. She knew only Angelus would do that kind of damage and still keep him alive.

Willow wanted to help him but slowly that need was dissolved in anger. She soon remembered that it was Spike who had betrayed her and if she wanted out he certainly was not going to help her over his sire.

Stiffly she asked, "Spike, are you okay?".

"I'm sore but otherwise in ship-shape. No worries...my bloody sire wouldn't kill me...bastard loves to see me in pain." he answered with a hint of regret in his voice.

Willow looked at him with sadness and a tinge of pity. She remembered fondly, the point at which they had become friends and the unspoken trust they shared.

Turning away she yanked on the chains holding Cordelia, but they wouldn't budge. Finally, she chanted out a few syllables and Cordelia fell to the ground. Willow then rushed to help her up when she heard Spike, "Okay luv, do me next.". An icy glare was all he got as Willow and Cordy began to make their way past the bodies.

"Aww, come on Willow, he was just doing his duty! Why don't you help him out?" a familiar voice taunted.

"Come on, Cordelia! Move! We've got to get out of here!" Willow pleaded just before she saw Angelus emerge from the shadows. "Go away!" Willow shouted through her erratic breathing only to have Angelus caress a strayed lock of hair near her face.

"Baby, he's real sorry. He was only doing his duty to me" Angelus made a mockery of trying to soothe her.

Willow then became livid, "What about his duty to ME? I'm his friend! Normal people wouldn't sell their friends out to soulless bloodsucking vamps!". However, the only response she got was, "He's not normal people."

Willow, not having anything left to say, simply stood with Cordelia clinging to her body.

Finally breaking eye contact, Angelus shifted his attention to Cordelia, "Cordy...where are you going?" he mocked with concern.

"Home...I don't want to see anymore...and their voices...all day and night, screaming..." she spoke in a tortured voice and looked very much like a young child.

"Great! You've made her just as batty as Dru. Must you turn every seeing bint you meet into a wonky..." Spike blurted out before he was cut off by Angelus snapping his neck towards him, "She'll be fine.". Angelus then turned back to the escaping females.

Willow felt trapped against the glare with Angelus pinned her. She could almost swear that it was lustful but forced herself not believe that notion. Willow felt a knot grow inside her womb as she desperately tried to dismiss the notion of Angelus feeling anything other than hate for her.

"Willow, where do you think you were going to go with MY seer?" Angelus questioned even though he knew well what the answer was.

"Back home...you...kn...know, Sunnydale." she stuttered out.

"I don't think so." he firmly stated without smirking. There was a calming determination in his tone that disarmed Willow's senses.

"You don't need her...you have Dru...she sees..." Willow desperately tried to reason with and, at the same time, present some logic that might be to her advantage.

"True, but you can never have too many!" Angelus replied but quickly changed the tone of his voice when he saw Willow's somewhat defeated expression and caustically mocked, "Poor Willow, you should have left when you had the chance...".

Suddenly alarmed, Willow jerked her eyes up at him and questioned, "What do you mean??! I'm going...just let me have Cordelia, you don't need her..." . Her attempts almost seemed futile when trying to reason with Angelus but Willow couldn't leave Cordelia. She would go crazy and eventually die. It just didn't seem right allowing something like that to happen, especially, if Willow could prevent it. She wouldn't be able to live with herself.

"Deals off. You broke the agreement." Angelus stated bluntly as he grabbed Cordelia and made his way back to the chains on the wall.

"Angelus! No, please don't put her back there! She'll go crazy! She can't keep looking at...at their bodies like that!" Willow cried out as she ineffectually tried to tug at his unwilling arms. Cordelia squirmed and tried to wiggle her way out of his grasp but her struggle was useless. She mindlessly murmured and whimpered about stopping the voices in her head and the eyes looking at her.

Angelus finished chaining Cordelia up against the wall and sauntered towards Willow until he was only a breath away. "Compassion left with the soul; don't you ever forget that." he darkly stated. With that said he grabbed Willow by the shoulders and began to drag her up the stairs. As he did, she stole a look at Spike, who had oddly remained quiet during the entire scene. It was almost his way of showing silent obedience to his sire.

As softly as she could, Willow whispered out an incantation and suddenly the shackles fell from Spike's worn limbs and he was set free. Crying out, Willow pleaded, "Spike!! Help me! Please!" but in return; all she got was what seemed like a blank stare.

He wanted to help her but there was no way he could hurt Angelus. Spike mentally disconnected from the situation that was heartbreaking enough to make his undead heart pulse with sorrow. He needed to do this; he was in no shape for taking on Angelus because of the lashing he had recently endured by his sire. He watched almost helplessly as Angelus dragged Willow up the wooden staircase with little effort despite her thrashing arms and legs. Slowly but surely, her attempts ceased and the look of determination in her eyes was extinguished as they left the dank underground.

When they reached the bedroom suite, the expression on Willow's face was anything but placid. She looked tormented now and almost lost. Angelus suddenly turned to Spike who lurked behind them and warned, "Don't touch what doesn't belong to you." and left the room.

After growling, Spike turned to the trembling redhead sitting on the bed, "Willow ...I..." but was cut off by Willow, "Don't! Just...don't say anything. You're the Big Bad!...I finally get it.".

"No, you bloody well don't!" Spike muttered on in frustration.

"Hey! Don't you 'bloody well' me! This is all you fault! I would've never come here if it weren't for you and your 'feelings'! You brought me here knowing exactly what would happen! How could you lead me here knowing how scared I was?" Willow wailed as she tried to wrap her brain around Spike's betrayal.

"Oh no Red...don't you put the blame entirely on me! You're the one having dreams about the Poof! I didn't lure you here! Besides luv, you're the one who came to me!" Spike stated.

"Well...I could have avoided the dreams! I...I could have been avoidy-girl. Yep...and I would have been great...besides...I trusted you! Yah, you were the one who suggested coming here! I didn't want to be here!" Willow loudly countered, trying to reason aloud.

"Yeh...fine! But luv, you just don't get it! You can't ignore the bond!! Those dreams would have gotten worse and you would have physically craved him until either you succumbed to him or he found you." Spike informed.

"There is NO bond! I've never heard of a spell binding the performer to the subject!! It doesn't make any sense! I did research on the Gypsy's curse and it said NOTHING about any connection between the two. And...even if there was a bond...then it would be weak. Nothing compared to the one you and Angelus obviously have. You two share blood...we share nothing!" Willow desperately stated but more to justify the situation to herself than anybody else.

Spike responded by muttering under his breath, "Don't be so sure about that Red.".

Suspicious, Willow looked Spike in the eyes and openly questioned, "What is that supposed to mean?".

"You'll find out soon enough. After all, there's no escaping the inevitable." he said darkly.

"Great! Now you're cryptic-guy! Just what I need!" Willow puffed but soon became serious and quietly spoke, "Spike...I want to go home. I don't like it here.". Tears began to form and her chin trembled. Willow was scared. She didn't have any of her friends to help and for the first time she found herself at the centre of a situation that was completely out of her league.

There was also some underlying current that was racing through her body. It disturbed Willow immensely because she knew it was her magic. Slowly, her unused energy was building up and by using it twice already there was a dreaded relief that temporarily calmed her senses and relieved her of an ounce of that pressure. Too much pleasure was coming from the magic but now hardly seemed the time to worry about it. Willow was more focused on going home alive with Tara and Cordelia.

Spike moved closer towards Willow and gently brushed her cheek; she simply leaned forwards and placed her head on his chest. Instinctively, Spike wrapped his arms around the redhead.

"Spike...what am I going to do? I can't leave Tara or even Cordelia...how am I going to get us all out of here." Willow asked through her tears. Her moral dilemma was tormenting her brain.

"Luv, that's the least of your problems. Angelus has something planned for you. Until it's done...you're not going anywhere." Spike informed in way that almost seemed like a threat to Willow.

"I don't understand! Is...is he going to kill me?" Willow fearfully inquired.

"The exact opposite, luv." Spike answered with an obtuse tone.

Pushing away from him, Willow grew frustrated, "Why can't you ever give me a straight answer!? If you can't tell me what's going on...then maybe you should just leave!".

With that, Spike pulled back farther and regretfully made his way out the door. Willow stood alone in the cold room, surprised that he had actually left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Angelus sat in the dimly lit office that had once belonged to Angel. It was littered with case files and pictures of demons that the AI gang had defeated. He hated it. A look of utter disgust marred Angelus' expression as he thought upon Angel's self-neglect. He ignored his demon, Angelus, by keeping him in the small dank corner of his mind. It had been too long since he had been in control. Now was the time.

Angelus was going to take all that Angel was afraid of indulging in. For once, this was not about pain. No. It was about retribution. Too many years had passed, leaving Angelus to passively watch Angel meander through his unlife resisting all that it could offer.

"Sire, the shaman you called for has arrived." a minion interrupted.

"Send him in." Angelus commanded with a slight tremor of anxiousness creeping within his skin.

In walked the shaman, dressed in a hooded cloak but not concealing the blood red eyes that held all of his power. Calmly eyeing Angelus, he spoke,"Everything is ready. We must simply prepare the girl and wait until the moon has fully set.".

Angelus merely smirked as he saw the items needed to prepare Willow. It was going to be quite an evening.

Meanwhile, in Willow's Suite

"Goddess of all that is true - show me the path to which leads to the open. Unveil the journey to freedom and...and...darn it!", Willow humphed as she flopped back on her bed. It is always the spell you need the most that you never seem to remember.

It had been hours since Willow had seen anybody and it was definitely making her antsy. Also, the rumbling of her stomach was not helping her in anyway. There was no telling what was going to happen to her and Willow was beginning to think that she was going to simply die of starvation. Forget about losing blood or going stir crazy in the confines of the suite she'd been pacing around in all day.

She had spent her time missing Tara and scolding herself for being so naïve. Tara was truly gone. Willow had to keep reminding herself because her heart kept refusing to believe it. She felt so confused. Angelus was dangerous and evil. Willow already knew all of this but it was her damn body that rejected any claims her brain made. Every time she yearned to close her eyes, she saw Angelus hovering over her and doing unimaginable things to her body. Things she'd never felt before...especially with a man...vampire...perhaps man-pire was a better word.

Self-loathing seemed to be on the agenda for all Willow could do was dwell on the fact that she had put her trust in people who had only used it against her. She was a fool and now she was going to die because of it.

Death was all around her and followed her through out her life. Willow knew that fighting evil and demons was a dangerous job but she was never truly prepared for any death let alone her own. But now, she knew it was inevitable and a sense of calmness filled her. There was an inner peace that felt comforting. It was a feeling that she had never felt before. She was ready.

"You look beautiful." a deep voice brushed along her ear causing her to jump up from the lying position on the bed. It was Angelus.

"I didn't hear you come in." she stated.

"I'm stealthy remember." he replied as he sat next to her on the mattress and gently began stroking her cheek, "You're so beautiful. Creamy skin, innocent doe eyes, crimson lips, all things that will last forever."

Willow searched his eyes, "Nothing lasts forever."

"It can." Angelus replied and gently leaned forward until his cool breath touched her lips. He was trying to hypnotize her, she was sure of it.

Willow closed her heavy laden eyes and concentrated on the feel of his mouth just seconds away from hers. Suddenly, the sensation of having his tongue trace her bottom lip rendered her breathless. Tenderly, his lips brushed her own and toyed with the quirks of her mouth. There was something utterly intimate in the way he explored the curves of her delicate mouth and the way his tongue masterfully gained access between her lips. Its cool length swept along the ridges of Willow's tongue and it dipped and swirled causing sensations that were beginning to spark the fire within her womb. Angelus triumphed when he heard the sweet whimpers of her unfulfilled ardour.

Though, as unexpectedly as the kiss began, it just as soon disappeared leaving Willow suddenly remembering the issue of oxygen. Again, she was rebuking her inhibition but deeper inside she was trembling with currents of excitement.

Angelus watched her come out of the dream-like state she had been in. It pleased him that she had been able to give into him so completely with little protest. He could picture it all; him standing in front of his kingdom of minions, having his impassioned consort staring up at him while all others looking at him in envy.

Snapping out of his own reverie, Angelus looked to Willow, who looked at him expectantly. "Put this on. We have a very special evening planned for tonight." he stated as he moved the package which contained a long flowing white gown and a diamond encrusted cuff for around her neck.

Willow opened the box and saw the dress, "What's going on?".

"Put the dress on and I'll explain later." Angelus answered.

"Can't I wear what I'm already wearing?" Willow questioned with suspicious tone.

And Angelus answered with all the bluntness he was known for, "I don't want the stench of Spike on your body to ruin the night.".

LATER

Willow smoothed the lines of her gown along the sides. It was elegant and yet made her feel like a child. The effect of 'virginal white' was not lost on her and it made the pit in her stomach grow. Dread now filled her yearning for hunger. Willow knew it was a sign foreshadowing what was to come.

Suddenly, she felt a coolness lingering on the slope of neck and she whirled around to see Angelus eyeing her with the passion of a fervent lover. Willow knew how wrong this all was and yet it seemed to excite her. She felt as if all the nerves in her body were sparking with fire when Angelus was around. It was so horribly wrong to feel this way. She knew it. Her common sense told her it was and yet her body and her self-control were rebelling against all of the internal signals pointing to the wrongness of the entire situation.

Angelus stepped closer to Willow, slowly closing their distance and embarking on an exploration of all the delicate features of her face. "Willow...can you feel me? Can you feel me touching you?" he asked.

Confusion developed on her face and she held a hand to his and nodded.

"Now...can you feel me and you, together, bonded? Can you feel the connection?" Angelus asked more specifically.

Willow moistened her lips and felt her breath become shallow. She did feel him. There was a pull towards Angelus. As if two oppositely charged ions colliding into one another and refusing to separate. It felt good. It felt natural. "I...I feel it." Willow answered timidly. She was afraid of what all this meant.

"That connection, my sweet Willow, is what you created. You put that in place." Angelus murmured as he continued caressing her face.

Abruptly, Willow pulled away, "I didn't mean to. I didn't know that...this would happen. I swear!".

Angelus gripped her chin, "What has been done is in the past. We must live with whatever the consequences may be."

Defiantly, Willow looked him in the eyes, "There are no consequences. Sure, I get a little squeamish around you but that could be from you being an evil psycho vamp. If we went our separate ways today, I would feel nothing.".

Angelus looked upon her resolved expression and laughed, "There will be no 'separate ways' Willow. We're bonded. That makes you mine. I don't intend on letting anything I own escape my presence, including you.".

Willow pushed her hands on his chest in an effort to flee from his grasp but he held strong. "I am NOT cattle and I don't need a parent. Don't think you can control me because it's not going to happen." Willow stated in chopped speech. Her cheeks were flushed with anger and frustration at his obvious power trip.

Gripping her face with both hands, he countered with, "It already has. There are other more effective ways of controlling you, Willow. I don't need to parent you.".

She did not like the gleam in his eyes. Was it passion? Or anger? Perhaps it was both but Willow had no intention of continuing this entire situation. The foreshadowing was beginning to take its toll on her already overstressed mind.

Gripping his hands, she wrenched them away from her, "I've had enough of all of this. Just tell me what you want from me...and stop touching me! If you want something, ask. Don't play these to stupid games.".

"I agree no more games." Angelus surprisingly stated as he took hold of Willow's upper arm and dragged her out of the room. Willow was just barely able to keep up the hasty pace he was walking. She desperately tried to halt his movements by grabbing onto anything that was available but it only seemed to make him move faster. Her breathing became frantic and her arm ached from being held so tightly. They made their way down the long staircase that led to the lobby of the hotel where Angelus then flung her into the centre of the room.

Willow panted ungraciously as tears began to well up in her eyes. She looked around to see that she was standing in the middle of a medium sized pentagram. Suddenly she heard a raspy voice coming from behind her chanting in Latin. As she twisted around, Willow saw a male form cloaked in a robe holding a glowing orb. She had no idea what was happening and moved to run from the scene. However, when she reached the edge of the pentagram she felt herself being pulled back into its centre. Again she tried to break free from the pull but it seemed impossible.

"Angelus! What's going on? Let. Me. Out. Of. Here!" she cried out as she smacked her hands along the barrier entrapping her.

Angelus stood with his arms crossed but his eyes watched in excitement as Willow pounded on the invisible blockade. She was crying out hysterically and was clearly confused.

"Relax, Willow. It'll all be over soon." Angelus agitatedly explained. He walked closer to the barrier and pressed his hands up against where her hands were placed. He marvelled at the sight of Willow caged. Like a butterfly trapped in a jar. She was nothing but a colourful beauty with no place to go.

Suddenly a burst of light flashed within the pentagrams' circle and Willow was hushed. The shaman halted his chanting and now stood with his arms open wide with the orb floating before him.

A white light emanated from the orb and shone directly upon Willow's crouched figure. She was huddled on the floor, lying in a fetal position. Her eyes were open and her breathing was steady but she made no motion. Her tears ran freely as a sudden sensation of bliss came upon her. She felt weightless as she began to rise from her position. Her limbs spread in grace as her entire being radiated. Willow felt her heart beat slow down and take a pace of steadiness and all the pain ceased. The ecstasy she was feeling overrode any other sensation she once felt.

Angelus watched in anticipation. He felt all that Willow was feeling. There was a glorious warmth that entered his cold body. The bond that they shared grew tighter as Willow's body gracefully rose and began to levitate with the brilliant beam radiating from the sphere that hummed against the dead silence of the atmosphere.

Suddenly, Angelus felt his undead heart beat. He heard the distant thumping within his chest and it made him growl. Angelus clutched his chest and could feel the dead lump hammer a frantic rhythm. It was then that he too, was drawn towards and into the pentagram that was once impenetrable. Angelus rose from the ground and joined Willow. The two bodies hovered in a moment of gracious existence where their lives joined as one and their entire beings were synchronized.


	9. Chapter 9

TITLE: Hidden Underneath  
RATING: R TO NC-17  
PAIRING: Willow/Angelus  
AUTHOR: coconut03  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys!! Here's the next part to my fic, hope you enjoy it!! If you've missed some chapters, they are all posted at my site, which is   
Please go to it and SIGN THE GUEST BOOK!!!! Thanx!! It's still pretty basic 'cause I have NO skills whatsoever when it comes to computer stuff.

ANY FEED BACK IS APPRECIATED!!!

**CHAPTER 9**

Hours later, Angelus and Willow lay entwined within the ring of the pentagram. Both of their hearts were beating to the invariable rhythm being paced by their languorous breathing.

It was Willow, who began to stir first. Her eye lids fluttered and soon her limbs began to shift. The haze of her vision seemed to also blur her memory. She couldn't remember what had happened. Until, she saw the body lying next to her. Angelus. He had done a spell...or...that shaman had done something to her. Suddenly very conscious, she slid her draped arm that was resting on Angelus away from him until her palm instinctively paused over his chest.

She didn't know why she was still touching him. Willow wanted to move, get out, while she still had the chance but instead she found herself eerily lingering close to Angelus' body. Taking a moment to concentrate, she felt something thump against the tender skin of her palm. No...it couldn't be. It thumped again and again.

Willow gasped and sat up until she hovered over his body, her palm pressing into his chest with the unbelievable awareness that it was indeed Angelus' heart that was throbbing just below her. Suddenly, her other hand shot up to his neck and traced a line along his jaw to find a pulse. Sure enough, there was that same steady thumping of life jumping to tease her fingertips.

Angelus had to bite back the smirking he so entirely wanted to show. He could feel Willow pressed up against his body with her palms running around over his chest and it made him want to growl. She had just discovered his heart beat and he could smell the excitement she was feeling. Granted, it wasn't the excitement he wanted. Instead it was filled with hope and a tinge of relief. That was something he could play with.

Dramatically, Angelus shifted his head and moaned before opening his eyes to see Willow's leaning form above his. Gently, he reached his hand upwards and held on to her wrist while gazing up at her in a mock of disorientation, "Willow? Wh...What happened?"

"Angel? Is it you?" she questioned before going on, "Oh thank goddess! It's you...I was so scared! Angelus...he killed so many people! I thought he was going to kill me!" she exclaimed as tears sank down her cheeks.

Angelus could feel her heart racing and it called to him. It excited him. "Willow, it's okay. Everything's okay now!" Angelus tried to reassure in his best Angel voice which always seemed down-trodden.

He then sat up only to have Willow rush to him with a hug that was almost always uncommon. Angelus revelled in the heat of her body and realized that he too was giving off warmth. He could feel blood pumping through his veins, gliding through his body in a scorching heat that caused a hitch in his breathing. God, it was magnificent. It was the exact intense feeling he received after just feeding off a human. Blood...the thick crimson fluid that made him yearn for years in hunger was now pumping through his body in copious amounts now brought him a pleasure that he'd never experienced before.

Suddenly, Willow pulled away from Angelus and looked into his glazed eyes, "Angel? Are you okay? You have a heart beat now...you can feel it can't you. I think it means you're human now. I'm so happy for you...Buffy won't believe this!"

With that said, Angelus roughly shoved Willow away from his body and stood up in anger while Willow remained on the floor cowering away in fear. "You know, I was going to carry on with this little charade but then you have to go and bring up that blonde twit! I was going to be Angel for you...well at least for a little while. Now I guess I'll just have to me." he exclaimed in annoyance. He wanted to see just how long it would take for her to realize that Angel was dead, buried and on his way to being forgotten for all of eternity.

"Angelus." Willow stated aloud in a way that had to make sure she understood who she was dealing with.

"That's right, pumpkin. Not Angel. Never Angel. Don't you ever forget that." he commanded while crouching down to Willow for an instant only to grab her by the arm and haul her to her feet.

Willow was growing angrier by the second. How dare he pretend to be Angel! He must think she's stupid. Willow shuddered in fury at being taken advantage of because of her supposed naiveté, "You're right! How could I forget that you're not Angel! You could NEVER be Angel. You can't even amount to HALF of what Angel was! You go ahead and kill me but just know that you'd only be proving the complete nothing that you are." she exclaimed. Inside she was trembling like leaf but she couldn't show him that. She made a silent vow to never show her fear because she knew that was her true vulnerability...and the fear alone could kill her at the moment.

Angelus' eyes widened in anger and part disbelief at the slip of a girl who had dared to shout in his face. Then it was all gone. His anger vanished behind the wall of a cold gaze...just before he slapped her.

Willow was sent plunging towards the floor. For a moment, she lay panting in incredulity and raised her hand to her now scalding cheek. Tears threatened to fall from behind her eyes.

Angelus stalked over to Willow's curled up body and threatened, "You don't know anything of who I am, little girl. But believe me when I say that you'll find out. Don't curse yourself by being stupid.".

Willow defiantly shot him a look of warning, "Don't you dare underestimate me, Angelus. It wouldn't end well for you." Her voice came out husky and underlined with a hatred that penetrated even Angelus.

The two of them glared at each other for a moment. They were like creatures in the night getting ready for battle against one another.

Angelus wanted nothing more to grab her by the hair and show her exactly what kind of demon she was dealing with. However, now was not the time. He needed to lock her up so he could find out what had happened with the spell. He knew they were bonded but nothing he'd read about had told him that his heart would start pumping and that blood would course through his body as though he was alive. Angelus couldn't be alive. He liked being dead. He liked the immortality and all the power it wielded.

So Angelus caught Willow by the arm and contemplated where to tie her up while he went on his quest for answers. The option of her trembling body chained and strapped to his bed was intriguing but would only intensify the pure hatred she felt for him.

He didn't want that.

He wanted her broken until all that she saw, dreamed and hoped for was him.

She needed to see that there was nothing but him and his power over everything that touched her.

Angelus smirked to himself and yanked on her receding form and took her to the best place that would bring her the most agony.

The basement.

Angelus took a step back after chaining Willow to the same wall that Spike had been attached to. Her head was tilted upwards with her lips slightly parted and her eyes squeezed shut. Tears gently made the where down the sides of her face and dripped languidly towards the cold concrete.

She was beautiful. Like a tragic painting that held so much more emotion than the agony that was clearly displayed. Only Angelus knew of the power and will she possessed.

That he now possessed.

Not wanting to leave her, Angelus forced himself to move away and go in search of that shaman. He needed answers. He knew he wasn't completely human but he also wasn't completely a vampire. It frustrated him.

He swiftly moved through the streets of Los Angeles with a refreshed sense of ability until he found the shaman's dwelling. Angelus walked in with self-assurance only to find that the shaman didn't look surprised to see him at all.

"Finally, you're here. I'd expected you much sooner." he stated while sipping casually on a drink.

"Really? Then why don't you tell me why I'm here." Angelus retorted in the same superior tone he always used.

"You want to know why your blood flows through your once dead body. You want to know your connection to the witch." he stated quite knowingly but only to receive a glare from Angelus.

He continued, "To become immortal is to encompass all that you are and all that you once were. The one thing that connects the past and present is blood. Your blood. You heart beats for the past and the demon inside you hungers for the present. When merged together, you are...more. More of everything that you were separately."

Angelus took a moment to put the shaman's mumbo jumbo together. The bottom line was that he was stronger and would never die. He was truly immortal. And he would be unstoppable.

"And Willow? What about her?" he questioned with interest. He liked the way things were turning out.

"Ah, the witch. You now belong to each other. The connection you shared before the spell, strengthened ten-fold. You two now belong completely and wholly to one another. She is the anchor to your power." the shaman informed.

Angelus heard all that he needed. He would hold on to the power and Willow would hold on to him. She would have no choice.

Willow stood with her body pressed up against the cold wall. She hadn't moved from her position in what seemed like an eternity. The moment that she'd heard Angelus' footsteps getting quieter and farther away she opened her eyes.

God, she wanted to die.

The dampness of the basement was cruel to her but it was nothing compared to the sight that held her. The bodies, they lay everywhere. Often, there were only parts of one being. So many pieces broken and twisted and mangled and Willow just couldn't tell what belonged to whom.

The blood that was once sticky and wet now clung to the concrete as a dry and black as night substance. The reek of death held strong in the air and was beginning to dilute Willow's endurance. Her mind was fluttering in a cross between pure agony and ignorance. She wanted to forget...make all the death disappear until she saw nothing but the happier times only her memory could bring. She wanted to lose herself in those thoughts and dream of a place where all the evil in the world could not touch her.

Angelus treaded down the rickety staircase to find Willow staring at the bodies. However, the closer that he got, he realized her gaze was empty. She wasn't there. He wondered where she was when she drew blank stares. He wanted to be there with her. In the world she had effectually created for herself. He wanted to rule over it.

Gently, Angelus unlocked her wrists and brought her body up to his so he could now lift her tiny frame. He was careful not to break her daze. For all that she'd been through and all that she was about to embark on, Willow would definitely need all the strength she could muster up.

Angelus looked at her in his arms and felt his blood pump faster as though a dam had been broken. Willow looked virginal in her white flowing gown and was as much the beauty as he knew she was. The crimson of her hair matched the colour of her cheeks and the rim of blood that outlined the bottom hem of her dress which had been trailed in blood from the floor.

He took her to the penthouse suite of the hotel which was decorated completely to his liking.

Angelus laid Willow down on his plush mattress. He felt something powerful surge through him as he watched her gently breathe while being surrounded by his black satin sheets. She was the light in the darkness. His darkness.

His fingers itched to finally touch her luminescent skin. They travelled along the dip of her dress and then up to her shoulders. There he slid the straps of her gown down. He hooked his fingers on to the fabric and pulled as gently as he could. Down it went...down her body like the gift wrap being torn off a present that was to be his. Only his.

Slowly, he revealed her body to his sight. Her breasts would rise and fall in synch with her breathing and her pulse. The soft, flat terrain of her abdomen was nothing compared to the tenderness of the swell of her hips. Down...he continued to slip away all that hid her from him. His blood pumped through his body as he watched the fabric run away from her centre, down her supple thighs and calves.

Angelus took a moment to watch her yet again. He couldn't believe his luck. This beautiful creature was his.

He bent down to pick her up and then took her naked body to the bathroom and placed her in the empty tub. He wanted her awake and alive...not in this state where he couldn't touch her, where he couldn't see the passion of whatever she was feeling.

Standing up, he moved to the taps and suddenly, a forceful blast of cold water fell on her body.

Willow's eyes shot open and she sputtered in disorientation. Her hands gripped the side of the massive tub and she tried to move away for the water. Instead, Angelus gripped her arm and pulled her directly under the ice cold water and shouted, "Don't think you can ever disappear from me, Willow. I'll find you and I'll drag you back to me. The only place you can ever run to...is me.".


	10. Chapter 10

TITLE: Hidden UnderneathRATING: R TO NC-17  
PAIRING: Willow/Angelus  
AUTHOR: coconut03  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys!! Here's the next part to my fic, hope you enjoy it!! If you've missed some chapters, they are all posted at my site, which is 

Please go to it and SIGN THE GUEST BOOK!!!! Thanx!! It's still pretty basic 'cause I have NO skills whatsoever when it comes to computer stuff. 

ANY FEED BACK IS APPRECIATED!!! ...because let's face it, I'm a feedback whore!!

CHAPTER 10

Willow's entire body shook from the harsh coldness of the water and from Angelus' words. They remained ominous in her mind and made her want to cry out in desperation. She clung to herself as she watched the opened door by which Angelus had left to retrieve a towel. God, she prayed that he wouldn't come back, that she would wake up and realize that this whole ordeal had been some sort of nightmare. But everything was just too real and her body was too aware of everything. She was sitting, trembling, in a tub of icy water with her hair drenched and her teeth chattering of their own volition.

Suddenly, the door she was so intently regarding swung open and in walked Angelus with a plush white bath sheet.

"Get up." he gruffly instructed.

It took a minute for Willow to get to her feet. They felt numb and her knees wanted to resist a standing position but she managed, without help from Angelus. Quivering, Willow feebly tried to cover herself to preserve what modesty she had left. Her skin pimpled at the temperature and her breasts warmed slightly at feel of her palms attempting to hide them.

Angelus frowned down at Willow. However beautiful she was, she was acting as if she were a wet cat dragged in from the rain. It unnerved him to see her watch him with such distaste and mourn.

Instead of asking her to get out of the tub, he bent down and harshly picked her up and walked into the suite they now shared. Her body was light and quaking under the pressure of his arms as he made his way close to the bed where he allowed her to drop to her feet.

Clutching the towel with dear life, Willow refused to meet his gaze. She didn't know what he wanted.

Crossing his arms, Angelus was growing more frustrated by the second. Willow refused to look at him and give him any sense of what she was feeling. Usually she wore her emotions openly and revealed everything with one look. Using his forefinger, Angelus thrust up Willow's face so that he could see what exactly she was thinking but instead all he got was that same vacant glare. He didn't like it at all.

"What did I tell you about running away?" he harshly asked in a tone was very much losing the battle of control.

Willow looked up at him and glared, "I'm here, aren't I?" she spit out with as much scorn as she could muster.

Angelus could feel his jaw clenching and leaned in close to hiss in her ear, "Whether your body isn't next to mine or you're running to that happy little place inside your mind, I'll be there. There's nowhere you can run where I can't find you. I'll always drag you back to me.".

Willow's cheeks flushed as she violently pushed him away from her body, "Shut up! Why are you all of a sudden so interested in me? I thought you wanted me and every other human being dead and drained! You want to get rid of every link to humanity you have, so what the hell am I still doing here?!?" she cried out as tears of frustration and utter exhaustion clouded her vision.

"Let's just say that the tables have turned, Willow." Angelus shrugged while slowly circling her, eying her like prey.

"What...what are you talking about?" she softly asked while moving her head, following him in the direction he was moving.

Suddenly, he grabbed the back of her neck, "I'm now your link to immortality." he bluntly stated.

Willow hitched her hand to his arm and tried to no avail to unhook his arm from her neck, "My immortality? But, I'm not immortal!".

Angelus rolled his eyes as if her disbelief was the most absurd thing he'd ever heard, "Down stairs…remember? A shaman stepped out, glowy orb, you floating in the air? Ring a bell, sweetheart? We're both immortal and linked together."

Tears flooded their way down Willow's crimson cheeks as she stepped back from Angelus, "No..."

Angelus clenched his jaw in frustration, "Willow…"

She cut him off, disregarding her state of undress and his mounting anger, "NO. There is no spell to make someone immortal. I've read almost every witch craft book out there! I have a direct line to all the dark magic I want and NO spell can make someone immortal!"

"You're right. No mere spell can grant immortality…but couple it with a power greater than evil, greater than the dark magics you possessed…" Angelus darkly explained.

"There's no such thing…I stayed with the Coven for months! They never told me of ANY power greater than the dark." Willow firmly stated. She'd spent so much time enlightening herself on the magics that there couldn't possibly be anything she missed.

"You wrong. There is a power MUCH stronger. The white magics are the ultimate power. All that time you spent with the covens…they never showed you the white magics. Why? Because you'd tasted the dark and to show you the white magics would only give you access to manipulate its ultimate power to your own uses." Angelus informed.

Willow shuddered at the implication he was making, "They thought I would manipulate it?" There was so much distrust swirling around her. In all of her youth she'd never thought people would suspect her of manipulation. She was Willow. The stint of darkness she'd undergone was because of grief. She was grieving!

It was at that moment that Willow finally felt the desolation Angelus had been plotting. It had taken a quite a bit longer than he'd anticipated but it was well worth it when the tears crawled down her porcelain skin. Now he just had to keep her in that frame of mind for just a bit longer.

"Of course they thought you would. You were EVIL, maybe still are. You killed a person and even tried hurting your own friends! The minute you stopped caring was the point when you'd crossed all the lines you possibly could. Did you like it, Willow? The hunger for revenge running through every vein in your body was too strong to ignore wasn't it?" he prodded while circling her in an attempt to intimidate her.

"No…I…it was the magic. I didn't…I don't want to hurt anyone! Especially not my friends!" Willow cried out trying to keep up with his swirling movements. She could feel herself getting dizzier as she tried explaining herself. But even as she said the words, she knew there was some truth to what he had said. She did enjoy the lingering feeling of revenge. Killing Warren had given her something that she'd been searching for. Power. She had the power. Willow. For once she could make things happen. She was the centre of the scene and it was all her doing.

Angelus couldn't help biting back the grin on dark face. She was feeling guilty now. Her emotions were splayed out in front of him like a feast for the gods. He was the devourer.

Willow felt as if the room around her was spinning and she was desperately trying to find stable ground. She'd dealt with all of the guilt. She'd dealt with her grief. How dare Angelus bring it all back to her when she'd worked so hard to make herself normal again? She was normal.

Angelus felt excitement bubble throughout him. Willow was falling. Tumbling from that high place she thought she'd climbed to. He was going to bring her down.

Down to him.

With one steady palm, he placed it on her tear soaked cheek, "You and I are the same. We feast on the pain. You enjoyed watching that boy go through the horrors and paranoia of knowing that you could kill him in an instant. Tell me that his screams didn't excite you! Tell me that your heart didn't skip beats as you watched everyone fear you!"

Willow shook her head violently, "No! Oh god no! I didn't…I don't want anyone to feel that way about me! The magic…it made me do things that make me die a little bit more when I think of them!"

"Well now there will be no more of that." Angelus gruffly whispered as he watched her break right before his eyes. He'd finally whittled away at her to the point where he would be the only one she'd see. The only one she'd be allowed to see.

Willow cried tears of guilt as sobs wracked her body.

Angelus could almost hear Willow chip away. The breaking sound was resonant and he could feel every inch of her tremble without a single touch on his part. However, the moment was too great to simply watch.

Hooking an arm around her slight waist, Angelus picked Willow up with ease and no resistance and dumped their bodies onto the domineering bed. Angelus positioned Willow's arms around his neck and to his ultimate surprise, she tightened the embrace.

Willow sobbed as flashes of her friends enter her mind. Their faces only held anger and sadness. She could see Xander just glaring at her with disappointment and that was suddenly too much for her to take.

She was brought back to reality when she felt Angelus' body on top of hers and the cool rush of air she felt as he ripped the great white towel from her shivering form. Willow couldn't remember how her arms had wound themselves around his neck but that is where she found them. The feeling of utter desolation sank her heavy heart and Angelus was the only one who was close enough to hold on to.

So she did.

Angelus felt her tears wet is shirt and he didn't care. They were a representation of his strategic triumph. He'd conquered Willow. That's all it was. Simply a game where she was only a phase of his plans and all was coming together quite smoothly.

In that moment, however, it was only Angelus and Willow, both using each other for selfish reasons and both not caring enough to stop. Angelus was simply enjoying the spoils of his ambition while Willow clung to him to sate her desperation.

Both of them moved together in a mutual cooperation. The room was silent with only the occasional inhale of breath or the grunt of passion.

Angelus savoured each part of her body with an admiration that annoyed him. The voice in the back of his mind meddled and tried to convince him of his own need for Willow but he inwardly scoffed it away.

Willow meant nothing and he felt nothing. That was his mantra that he chanted with an increasing voracity in his mind.

His hands became rough as they travelled from her pert breasts down to her seeping core.

She wanted him.

There was no logic or reasoning. Only that moment and their needs.

Willow felt tears blur her eyes as she used her hands to take his shirt off to feel his hard chest. Her fingers traced the planes of his stomach towards his belt and without hesitation she took it off. Moving downwards, Willow rubbed her soft cheek against his chest and felt the thumping of his revived heart. Feeling its call to her, she turned her head to place a gentle kiss where she'd felt the beats.

Angelus looked down at Willow in confusion as she'd placed several soft kisses on his chest and something stirred within him. He couldn't quite place the feeling and that itself angered him.

He suddenly moved away but only long enough to discard the pants he'd been wearing. Crawling back to Willow's body, he swooped in for a ravaging kiss. His tongued engaged in a duel with hers, not in resistance but in mutual passion. Her lips were sweet and the warmth of her breath made him lose any sense of control.

Willow arched her hips as she felt Angelus' erection pulsate against her inner thighs. She wanted him to be closer…to fill her with something other than pain or sadness.

Angelus felt the wetness that was flowing from Willow and he thought he would explode. Reaching a callused hand down her side and into the apex of her thighs, he felt the moist crevice of her body come to life and tremble against his hand. Slowly, he inserted two fingers within her and felt the inner walls clench in a desperation for release. Sliding in and out, Angelus felt her hips undulate and he pressed one palm against her concave stomach as she held her breath within her lungs.

On the verge of climax, Angelus withdrew his fingers and sat back on his legs before fisting his erection and taking in the sight of Willow splayed in wantonness before him. The instantly leaned forward and thrust his solid penis into her searing crevice.

Willow released the breath she'd been holding and concentrated on moving in the rhythm Angelus set.

His hips pumped harder and Willow moved accordingly. Both closed their eyes and let fluidity of their bodies spin towards satisfaction.

Willow wrapped her legs around his waist until she was inextricable. Her nails roved up and down his back, leaving scouring red marks. She felt herself tighten and knew that one more thrust would put her over the edge. Her breath came out in heavy pants and sweat gleamed against her forehead while she rubbed her forehead in the crook of Angelus shoulder.

Angelus felt every inch of Willow from the inside. He could feel his erection touch the delicate mouth of her cervix during each thrust and he was holding on by a thread. There was no pain from Willow's nails grappling his back, only a heightened pleasure that increased his thrusts. He felt the tips of her breasts rubbing against his chest in an up and down motion. Everything was timed to their unique rhythm. Angelus could feel his climax approaching and after being suppressed for so long, there was no stopping it.

Together, Willow and Angelus burst into a blissful oblivion, clinging to one another and feeling sated to the rim.

And then they fell.


End file.
